Lead Me On
by jessiewolf
Summary: Songfic based on the song by Gloriana. Bella and Edward only have one more night together...what will they do with it?


Ok this is my 1st story on here….its a songfic and I really like how it came out… Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters and I don't own the Lead me on by gloriana…but I wish I did

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_There you go and all your beautiful glory._

_Messing' with my head like you always did._

Edward watched as Bella walked toward him in a vision of white. She was beautiful at that moment but then again she was always beautiful. For a moment he could have sworn she winked at him.

_I'm thinking of things I don't wanna see, and I can't breathe._

_What I will I have to tell you, girl, so you won't leave?_

Edward thought back to the night before when he had her in his arms and that's the only place where she wanted to stay. He thought back to what he said to her……"What do I have to say to make you stay?"He asked pulling her closer to him; her head was lying on his chest. She just looked at him before saying anything.

_Tell me what I wanna hear; I don't care if you're lying baby._

_I just wanna feel you touch me right now._

_Go ahead and call it love, tomorrow you can deny baby._

_Kiss me again, lemme pretend that's its not wrong._

_Baby lead me on._

"Just…tell me what I wanna hear."She told him, her eyes angry. She ran her hand up his chest; her engagement ring glinted off the moonlight that filtered in the room, a reminder of what was going to happen. "I love you, and you are making the biggest mistake of your life, you can't marry him_, _he doesn't love you like I do." "You're a horrible liar, Edward, you always have been." She said sitting up and looking back at him.

_I wanna touch your skin, I wanna taste it._

_I wanna feel that love like we used to make it._

He pulled himself up next to her and kissed her bare shoulder. She looked over at him at him, a blank expression on her face. She put her lips to his and she ran her hands down his chest to his now very hard erection. "I want that love like we used to make it."

_I don't care if we go nowhere your all I see._

_One more night with you is all I need._

Edward gently pushed her down on the bed. She stared at him, her breasts heaving slightly, lust and love in her eyes. "One more with you is all I need, is all I get."Edward said kissing her roughly. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling at it slightly.

_Tell me what I wanna to hear I don't care if you're lying, baby._

_I just want to feel you touch me right now._

_Go ahead and call it love, tomorrow you can deny, baby._

_Kiss me again, let me pretend that it's not wrong._

_Baby, lead me on._

Edward ran his hands down her naked body, cupping her full beautiful breasts, massaging them gently. Her moans only escalated his arousal, making him harder than ever. She ran her hands up and down his back, scratching at it slightly.

_I know what you want. I know what you need. I know when I'm gone you'll still think of me._

_You know what I want. You know what I need. I know when you're gone, you won't even think about me._

Edward started kissing at her neck, nipping. Just how she liked it. "He doesn't know you like I do." He whispered to her, biting her ear. "I know." Bella said breathlessly, arching her chest into him. "He doesn't know what you want, or need or like." He whispered again. "Edward, I know."She said an edge to her voice.

_Tell me what I wanna hear._

_I don't care if you're lying, baby, I just wanna feel you touch me right now. _

_So go ahead and call it love._

_Tomorrow you can deny it, baby. Whispered my name, baby no shame._

_Is it so wrong?_

_Baby, lead me on._

As he pushed into her, he could have sworn she said his name, but this was their last night together. She felt so good around him, he was sure the heavens sang. She shifted slightly and he almost came right then and there. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and more inside her.

He pulled out of her and pushed back in. Her whimper turned into a mewl of pleasure. "Oh, Edward, harder." She said pulling roughly at his hair. "He doesn't deserve you, you deserve so much better." He said breathlessly ramming back into her. "Yes, oh GOD!" She said not really listening. He could tell she was close, so was he. "Open your eyes, baby, I want to see your eyes." As they locked eyes, she had tried to say something but her climax overtook her voice, making him climax too.

_I know what you want. I know what you need._

_I know when I'm gone you won't even think about me._

Edward was brought back to reality by an elbow to his ribs. Edward looked to his left at Esme who was the one who had elbowed him.

"What?" "You weren't home last night, I tried calling but you didn't answer, were you with Bella?" She whispered to him "No, she was with the girls last night." He whispered to her, lying

"You're a horrible liar, Edward, you always have been." She said turning her attention back to Bella. "I know." He said to himself He turned his attention back to Bella as he watched her marry a man he knew she didn't love. There was nothing he could do about it as Jacob Black and now Bella Black walked up the aisle.

_Baby, lead me on._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Btw im team switzerland…I just cant choose reviews would be nice…please :)


End file.
